The Jennifers
The Jennifers (portrayed by Denyse Tontz (Jennifer 1) Spencer Locke in the early Season 1 episodes/Kelli Goss in the later Season 1 episodes and present (Jennifer 2) and Savannah Jayde (Jennifer 3) are a trio of actresses/self-absorbed girls with the same name that live and go to school at the Palm Woods who sing, dance and act. They first appear in the pilot "Big Time Audition". They are a parody of the "Mean Girls". In Big Time Prom Kings it is shown that Jennifer 1 is the stupid one similar to Karen Smith of Mean girls. Jennifer 3 has the same skin color and hairstyle as Gretchen Wieners and lastly Jennifer 2 is shown to be self-centered in Big Time Single similar to Regina George. Kendall James Logan and Carlos are interested in them but the Jennifers just model walk away like the Plastics. In time however they have become more like friends to the boys as the series progresses but Carlos still has interest in them. They actually kiss Carlos in Big Time Christmas after Carlos held a mistletoe which shows they have holiday spirit. According to Katie they have a "lack of fear". They are all at least 16 years old. They are great actresses as shown in "Big Time Crib" when they pretended that Bitters refrigerator fell on them with "blood" (ketchup) all on them. One of the shows running gags is every time they enter a scene, they move in slow motion as if on a runway Jennifer 2 always being in the center and the others holding her arms. In Big Time Fever Jennifer 2 goes off to film a soap opera and when the other 2 Jennifers attempt to enter in their signature walk they stop halfway and trip apparently because Jennifer 2 wasn't there for them to hold pushing them to make Carlos into a Jennifer. In Big Time Beach Party they once again reject Carlos but they agree to help Kendall by pretending to date him (which failed). They also later in the special show some admiration for Carlos. In the episode Big Time Prom Kings Jennifer 1 (whose last name appeared to be Woods) was Carlos's date for the prom and revealed a clumsy side of herself as a result of her separation from the other Jennifers. Moreover Jennifer 1 is told to be the most sensitive Jennifer. Jennifer 2 agreed to date James for the episode Big Time Single and ruined his "never-been-dumped record" by breaking up with him minutes later only to have him breaking her "never-been-dumped record" consequently. In Big Time Move Jennifer 3 appeared for the first time without the other Jennifers and while enjoying a Big Time Rush performance she gave Carlos a flirty wave probably hinting she might have feelings for him but quickly covered it up after realising what she did. They are all at least 16 and 15 years old. They constantly walk in slow motion due to Hollywood Fever and are usually accompanied by a large fan (worked by Tyler) to blow their hair around dramatically while an instrumental of City Is Ours plays in the background. As separate people they each have a different personality. In Big Time Prom Kings we learn Jennifer 1 (brunette) is a little crazy and gross without the other Jennifers. She also doesn't have an amazing fashion sense as the other Jennifers. In Big Time Fever when James asks out Jennifer 2 it is learned that her personality is similar to James. She is self-centered mean and a little selfish. Not much is known about Jennifer 3's personality but she may like Carlos as she waves flirtatiously at him during the performance of All Over Again in Big Time Move. In "Big Time Fever" Jennifers 1 and 3 wanted Carlos to become the new Jennifer 2. (Because he was the right height). In "Big Time Dance" the Jennifers wanted the perfect date. They used Carlos by making him disguise himself into each one of their perfect dates. In Big Time Camping the blonde Jennifer kissed Carlos on the lips and they became a couple but it ended in the next episode Big time Rescue thanks to Kendall and Jo. And according to Carlos she's an amazing kisser and had Carlos under a "kissing spell" that made him give up things he liked like corndogs and made him do anything she said. Until Kendall gave him lip balm that numbed his lips so he couldn't feel anything. They appear in the Big Time Rush music video "The City is Ours" in the episode "Big Time Video". It is revealed in Big Time Moms that Mrs. Knight's first name is Jennifer thus there are four Jennifers total. Trivia *Locke was going to return as Jennifer 2 in the second half of season 2 after wrapping up Resident Evil Afterlife however Locke reversed the decision in December 2011 because many people preferred Goss' portrayal in the Re movie. However Locke will return as a different character in Season 3 because her character from Afterlife was written out from Resident Evil: Retribution. *Note:' Kelli Goss is Spencer Locke's understudy in the role of Jennifer 2 for the first season while Locke was filming Resident Evil: Afterlife. *The Jennifers possibly could be the ones from Moze's class when she was little. *It's revealed in Big Time Prom Kings that Jennifer 1's last name is Woods. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Minor Characters Category:Parodies Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists